


Interview

by Shanejayell



Category: Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: A reporter tracks down the Punisher.... bad idea.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Interview

Disclaimer: I do not own the Punisher, he belongs to Marvel Comics. Don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.

Punisher: A Interview

Frank Castle frowned as the black haired older man studied his 'guest.' It was disturbing that she had even found him, and he suspected one of his street contacts had revealed his location. Frank would have to vacate the building immediately, before someone even less friendly arrived.

Chess Roberts fidgeted, the TV reporter sitting on a crate in the Punisher's hideout. The lead on the Punisher was a incredible opportunity, but now the woman was beginning to doubt how good an idea this was. Castle was so... cold and remote. He reminded her of some traumatized veterans she had interviewed, years ago.

"Why don't I go after super villains?" Frank repeated the question thoughtfully.

Frank had decided to do the interview, since the woman had gone to such trouble to find him. Besides, what harm would it do? Everyone knew why he did what he did, it was all public record. At best it would give the police profilers a bit more data.

"Yes, Mr. Castle," Chess nodded as her tripod mounted camera ran nearby, "I'm sure New Yorkers have wondered that."

Frank grunted thoughtfully. "How many people had Doctor Octopus killed?" he asked her back.

Chess hesitated, "I, uhm, couldn't really say..."

"Less than ten," Frank answered calmly, "though he's threatened to do more a few times. Last week I tracked down Dennis Murphy, a mob hitman who killed over a hundred men."

"So it's a matter of scale?" Chess challenged.

"A bit," Frank conceded willingly, "but I also know that the costume guys will handle it." More darkly he said, "Except for Daredevil, maybe, there ain't many people fighting the war on the streets. I have to concentrate on that."

"I see, I..." Chess started. She looked at him thoughtfully, "You speak of Daredevil with respect, but I understood you were enemies."

"We are," Frank agreed, "one of these days he'll bring me in, probably. The man's got the courage of his convictions." He was about to say something more when he paused, cocking his head.

"Mr. Castle?" Chess asked curiously.

"Time to go," Frank said as he grabbed her arm, kicking open a trap door in the floor. As she screamed they dropped down into the sewers, even as the old building was hit by a rocket propelled grenade.

What followed was a run through the sewers chased by killers, several hours of hell as they evaded capture or death and finally Chess ended up dropped off at a police station by Frank. She was filthy, exhausted and wished she was dead. The only plus side was she had managed to save the data from the camera...

"I am NEVER interviewing another costume again," Chess whimpered.

End

Notes: Basically my addressing why Frank doesn't go after super villains. I've never really though it made sense for him to fight super bad guys, and the comics where he has have never quite worked for me.


End file.
